Sally the lone freedom fighter for now chapter 1
by the terror of universes
Summary: Sally and her friend seeing a new opponent


''Sally are you seeing this?,'' Red asked as he stared at the army of robots in the city. They had arrived not too long ago, and they were clearly of Eggman's design. News reporters and other civilians had gathered to see what was going on. Sonic had arrived on the scene as expected, but this time he seemed to be a bit overwhelmed by what he was seeing. Several of his enemies stood before him, along with a mysterious black jackal with a silver mask and glowing red aura around him. Red was watching from a distance as the scene unfolded. ''Yes i am seeing this,'' Sally exclaimed as he was standing next to him watching the scene to and she was surprised of what she saw infront of them. ''I'm not sure who that jackal is though'' ''Well, they look like they mean business,'' Red stated. As he watched, Sonic made a dash at the jackal... Only to have the jackal dodge the attack faster than Sonic could move. Red blinked a few times. ''What the - he is FASTER than sonic?!,'' he exclaimed. ''I don't know anyone who is faster than Sonic who is this dude?!,'' Sally reacted shocked. Just than they saw Sonic getting hit faster than Sonic could dodge as he flew to a wall and the robot's got into fighting positionss. ''This is going to be trouble,'' Sally exclaimed. ''I agree,'' Red noted glumly, while simutaneously trying to analyze this new opponent. As he watched, Sonic was quickly overwhelmed by the jackal and fell to the ground unconscious. ''Sonic!,'' We heard tails yelling as all the civilians reacted in shock. Eggman just cackled wickedly and the jackal figure simply stared at the fallen hedgehog. ''Move out! The city is ours!,'' Eggman called, and his army started moving forward. At this, something inside Red snapped. Without a word, he suddenly rushed down the hill. Red and Sally were now standing infront of the direction Eggman was headed. ''We are not letting you take over the city!,'' Sally yelled. ''Either you give up or we fight you!,'' Sally yelled bravely. Eggman looked in the direction of his opponents, and simply got an annoyed expression. ''Deal with them!,'' he ordered the jackal, flying up and out of their reach. The jackal turned to face them and made a movement with his hands. A burst of energy suddenly erupted from his body and engulfed the two. When it did, a wall of spikes suddenly appeared in front of the two. Thankfully, Red was able to react in time. He skidded to a complete stop, staying just in front of Sally when he did. His friend didn't possess the same reaction time and smacked square into him like he was a brick wall. This made them tumble over and when their headaches cleared a bit, they found themselves on top of each other. ''Sorry about that,'' Red stated, not even sounding a little fazed by their awkward position, ''You okay?'' ''Yeah, I am fine. Who is that jackal though?,'' Sally asked as she stands still a bit dizzy as her headache cleared. ''He seems pretty strong,'' Sally exclaimed. Just then a humming sound was heard and the jackal descended in front of them. ''More insects to crush,'' a voice emitted from the figure, ''Are you made out of sterner stuff than that other rabble?,'' ''I don't know, friend Sally,'' Red said in a sarcastic tone while loooking to Sally with a smirk, ''Am i made of sterner stuff?'' ''I don't know buddy let's just get this over with,'' Sally said as she rushed the figure with a attack. However to her surpsie, the jackal simply caught her hand easily, then threw her aside. ''Pathetic,'' he snarled, crossing his arms. ''Is this really what this world can challenge me with?'' Red glared at the figure and stared him down. His yellow eyes stared at the jackal's own, showing no fear ''You will regret that,'' Red warned. ''But first may I know who I'm fighting?'' ''You may call me... Infinite, in what brief moments remain to you,'' the jackal stated, before launching himself at Red. This time, it was his turn to be surprised when Red sidestepped out of the way at the same speeds as Infinite had moved. The same attack Sonic had been to slow to react to had just been avoided by the living weapon. ''What the-?!'' Infinite manged, before Red landed a roundhouse kick to his face that knocked him back a few feet. ''Wow nice speed!'' Sally yelled, as she used her feet to bounce off a wall. Just as infinite was knocked back and partially distracted, she fired a strong blast at Infinite unxpectedly. Infinite just barely managed to deflect her blast, only to get hit by Red once again. Enraged, he released a burst of energy that knocked Sally back and then looked to Red, who stood alone. ''Impressive,'' he stated, ''But not good enough.'' A burst from him caused several rockets to appear above Red and he aimed at the hedgehog. ''Say goodbye.'' The rockets fired at Red... then phased through him like he was not even there?! Both looked surprised. ''What? That's... impossible,'' Infinite seemed confused. ''How did you-?'' ''I have no idea!'' Red yelled, jumping up at the jackal. This time, Infinite blocked his attacks before Red hit the ground, but he seemed surprised at Red's speed. ''I hope this works.'' Sally fired a series of blasts in 1 attack at Infinite. Infinite turned and managed to deflect a few more shots, but he was caught off gaurd and one of them found its mark, hitting him right between his eyes. ''Gah!'' Infinite snarled. ''I can't lose! I won't lose!'' He charged at Sally, only to be grabbed by the legs and thrown to the ground by Red, who had apparently jumped up to him while he was airborne. ''Focus on me!'' Red challenged, causing Infinite to turn his head. Infinite growled and released another burst from himself, but as before Red didn't seem affected. Sally, however, suddenly found herself floating into the air as if gravity had gone wrong. ''Huh?! what the-?!'' Sally exclaimed as she felt herself floating now. ''Sally! You okay?'' Red called to her. Infinite seemed surprised that Red wasn't at all affected by his attack, but it didn't stop him from attacking Sally while she was defenseless. He flew over to her and crashed into her, sending her flying far away from the two of them. This however, only seemed to anger Red. ''Hey!'' he shouted, ''I said, focus on me!'' Red jumped into the air so that he was next to Infinite and performed one of his signature attacks meaning his body glowing for a split second then he exploded into Infinite. Infinite, clearly caught off gaurd by this, was sent flying in the same direction as Sally, while Red followed in hot pursuit. Sally hit her head hard on the wall sending her unconscious. Infinite struggled to regain his composure, only to see Red standing before him with a smirk on his face. ''Not so tough now, are you?'' Red taunted. Infinite growled. ''Impudent welp!'' he screamed, as the sky was suddenly filled with hundreds of red cubes. ''I will end you!'' He motioned with his hands and the cubes all surged towards Red at once. The hedgehog was surprised at this, but stood his ground as some instinct deep down told him that he'd be fine. The cubes struck his position... but like earlier, they passed through his body like an illusion. As before, this angered Infinite and he attempted to strike Red again. Red simply sidestepped out of the way, then struck him with both of his fists down upon Infinite's head. ''Taste of your own medicine, Infinite?'' Red asked sarcastically. He then proceeded to beat the tar out of the jackal before him. Infinite was unable to fight back, as Red's last attack had apparently rendered him unconscious as well. After a good minute, Red stopped his attack and stepped back for a bit. ''Whew! If i actually had lungs, I'd be breathing really hard right now,'' he noted. Red then noticed his unconscious friend Sally. What he first of all noticed that she hit her head hard on the wall. Concerned about his friend's well-being, he walked over to her and laid his hand on her head, peering into her mind with his mind-reading abilities to check for a sign of vitality. Even when unconscious, Sally was usually able to speak to him telepathically, and he wanted to check up on her. {Sally! Can you hear me?} his voice echoed in her thoughts. Sally responded quite weak and Red decided to bring her to a hospital to check if shes alright. After a while the nurse came back and told Red she was fine and able to go home. As Red thanked her Sally walked into the waiting room and they both left the hospital.


End file.
